Espejismos Errados
by Saku Uchiha96
Summary: "..Y Ahí estaba, tomando vida el escenario que nunca quiso como final de esa historia, el amor de su vida marchándose, dejándola abandonada a principios de la primavera, en un parque que empezaba a vivir nuevamente a costas de que ella se marchitara..."


**Disclaimer's incluidos.**

_Antes de comenzar, no vayan a pensar que es un plagio o algo por el estilo. Escribí esta historia para otro fandom (EXO más específicamente) y está subida en Asianfanfic...Fue inspirado, como una manera personal de protestar contra unos acontecimientos, que sigo pensando firmemente no debería tener lugar y que las chicas vean una realidad que las consume, y no les hace bien._

_Así que, espero les guste este One-shot. Y a leer se dijo. _

* * *

**-Espejismos errados-**

_Capítulo único. _

_"Encuentra lo que amas y deja que te mate." Bukowski_

_._

_._

_._

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí sentada a la intemperie, mirando el enorme edificio que se alzaba imponente. El frío del invierno se hacía más intenso con los días, pero no importaba, ya nada importaba. Su familia, amigos qué se fueran todo a la mierda ¿qué más daba? Estaba feliz con poder verlos, fueran sólo cinco minutos, mientras bajaban de la van y entraban sobre todo a Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke ¿por qué eran tan perfecto? Todos eran demasiado perfectos para ser humanos…se fijarían en ella, se pregunto mentalmente, pegando un salto para incorporarse al verlos salir, con sus rostros marcados por el cansancio. Era comprensible, el reloj marca las dos de la madrugada ¿cuánto tiempo practicaron hoy? ¿Qué canciones, qué bailes?

Podía escuchar los gritos y sentir los jaloneos junto a los empujones, siendo una afortunada en caer y rozar la sudadera de Sasuke ¿se habrá fijado en ella? ¿La habrá sentido? Alzó la cabeza velozmente para mirarlo, sintiendo su mirada sobre ella ¿qué más podría pedir? habían hecho contacto visual.

Paso ligeramente su lengua por los labios, para humectarlos, el frío los resecaba y después de aquello, Sasuke le había robado el aliento, aunque era habitual. Quería gritarle pero ¿por qué su voz no salía? Lo amaba con locura, era su razón de vivir y cuando podía mirarla y saber quién era, nada salía de su boca. Había estado esperando tanto este momento, que la mirará aunque fuera sólo unos segundos.

Así había comenzando todo, su primera vez mirándose fijamente, un contacto visual que sería el inicio de una hermosa historia de amor, o eso había creído ella.

Porqué después de tanto buscarlo, ahora él la buscaba ella, salían juntos hasta altas horas de la noche, mientras la abrazaba para brindarle calor y no se enfermara. Fue siempre lo que había querido, actuaba como un hermoso príncipe, tan similar a todo lo que se había imaginado antes, sus besos suaves y tiernos, mezclados con un amor que la ahogaba lentamente, provocando mareos y una adicción sin remedio, mientras otros eran apasionados y agresivos, como si quisieran demostrar a quien pertenecía. Se estaba arriesgando a no salir viva de ahí.

Vivía cada día con una extrema alegría, aquello no parecía real, era demasiado perfecto. Tenerlo como siempre había deseado, pero tan rápido como había iniciado todo, las cosas había empezado a fallar, las peleas constantes que en un principio creyó eran sólo un lapso ¡qué equivocada estaba! Las cosas iban de mal, en peor. Acaso ya no la quería, se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras lo miraba. Hasta que llego el día, todo se había roto en pequeños pedazos como su corazón, la felicidad y alegría se habían esfumado de una manera tan fugaz, que dudo en afirmar que había sido verdad.

¿Por qué nadie la entendía? El Uchiha ya no la quería, ya nada sería igual que antes ¿cómo iba a vivir sin él? Preferiría morir primero. Aún recordaba sus palabras: "—Todo ha terminado, es mejor que busques tu camino, sola. Lo que siente no es amor, nunca lo fue" lo vio girar lentamente marcharse de aquel parque.

— ¡Eres un idiota!—le había gritado a antes de salir a correr en su dirección y abrazarlo, sabía que aquello iría a suceder en algún momento pero no tan pronto ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos desde aquel día? Tres o cuatro meses, quién sabe, ¿quién los contaba? Sólo la estúpida que quería que eso terminase ahí. Pero ella no, había trazado todo para estar con él de lo contrarió, nada valía la pena.

—No puedes dejarme, no ahora, ni nunca—. Sintió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, aferrándose más a él. Mientras se percataba de cómo su hermoso demonio, disfrazado del ángel. Deshacía el agarré, la estaba alejando para siempre, sin vuelta atrás lo había entendido pero ¿por qué él no entendía que no se podía?

Respiró profundamente, en un intento de no ahogarse. Ver como estaba tomando vida el escenario que nunca quiso como final de esa historia, el amor de su vida marchándose, dejándola abandonada a principios de la primavera, en un parque que empezaba a vivir nuevamente a costas de que ella se marchitara.

Deambulo por las calles, sintió las miradas de tristeza sobre ella ¿tan mal se veía? Pensó sonriendo con ironía, llegó a su casa y tirando todo busco una cuchilla… ¿A quién le importaba que ya no estuviera? ¿Cómo podría vivir con ese desamor que la estaba matando? Ya no quería nada, levanto la filosa arma, antes de llevarse el objeto hacía la muñeca izquierda, cortándose profundamente en la vena, noto como todo empezaba a dar vueltas. Cerró los ojos, escuchando el gritó de su madre a lo lejos llamándola, sonrió feliz cerrando los ojos, aún recordaba su discurso:

"_Qué difícil es sufrir por un amor no correspondido. Pero es peor caer en la locura, cuando transportas las fantasías a la realidad, un plano donde no tiene nada que ver…es bonito soñar, pero creo que esto debería terminar aquí, aún estas a tiempo. Ayer lo estuve pensando, deberías desertar de estar aquí parada todos los días, gritando como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer, a lo mejor y ellos lo agradecen, además de estar haciéndote un favor ¿no?"_

Pero ya todo es demasiado tarde, murmuró, ya no sabía si había sido una verdad o una mentira esos meses, aunque ya nada importaba después de todo el final había llego para llevarla al infierno, suspiró antes de percibir como todo se volvía negro…

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

_Bueno, gracias por haber llegado hasta el final de la historia, espero te haya gustado este corto fragmento. Y si eres fan de algún grupo o solista, pienses en como estás llevando tu nivel de fanatismo, si es sano para ti y para los que te rodean. Acuérdate que todo tiene un limite y siempre, pero siempre; debes apreciarte como persona y no pasar por encima de ti misma, para demostrarles a otros que en verdad te gustan. _

_Si me animo, traeré el otro que subí como manera de protesta también. _

_Dejen reviews para ver si les gusto o no..._

_¡Cuídense! _


End file.
